


Spit Take

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Prompt Fic, This was supposed to be just like 500 words...., they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent wants something a little more than just hookups, so leave it to his literal wingman to set him up an a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit Take

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic based on "Are on a blind date but realize later on that they are with the wrong dates but still stay with each other because they genuinely enjoyed one another."
> 
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

Kent doesn’t normally let people set him up on dates, but for the first time since Jack, he had trusted someone with his sexuality. Swoops had not only been supportive, but he’d taken off running headfirst into Kent’s personal life. In other words, Swoops had made it his mission to get Kent laid.

However, Kent had argued that part of the reason he’d even told Swoops in the first place was because he was tired of hiding. He was tired of picking up random boys in dead end clubs only to have them leave when they were done. Swoops did turn out to be compassionate about this, but it didn’t change his opinion about the situation.

He was getting Kent laid, just in a way that would be the result of multiple dates and end in breakfast instead of an empty bed.

Unfortunately, Swoops was good with words, and the imagery of being comfortable around someone in an intimate setting sounded divine. So, Kent had given into to the insistent demands and relented to at least one trial date.

This all resulted in his current dilemma. Apparently Swoops’ idea of a subtle date with someone who understood his need for privacy had meant a hockey player. Which meant that here he was staring across the table at a very confused Alexei Mashkov in the private room of a restaurant in Las Vegas after he had just fought tooth and nail through a game with the man.

Both of them were equally awkward in this moment as they attempted to avoid staring at each other by examining every other surface of the room. Kent was now confident that he had counted 32 silver roses in the carpeting.

Finally, as if sent by the gods themselves, their waitress appeared to ask for their drink order. Her sudden appearance seemed to ease a little of the tension as they were given something concrete to focus on.

“Hello, I’m Abby and I’ll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you to drink? Beer, wine, water?”

Alexei was the first to get his bearings and reply to the woman. “Ah yes, is their anything you can suggest for us to drink tonight?”

“Well, we have a nice selection of red wine that would all pair nicely with most of our menu items, but if you’d like to wait and look at the menu longer I can suggest something based on what you chose.”

“I not think we need to be that fancy. How about you bring us something nice. We are athletes, not very picky.” 

He smiled at the waitress then with an effortless charm bred from genuine sincerity. He had the exact type of ease of his person that Kent had to spend years cultivating. There was only so much that media him and real him had in common.

After the waitress had left to get their drinks, Kent felt more relieved. Alexei seemed to be able to change the tone of the room with just his presence, which meant that Kent could relax into his seat more and begin to ask the real questions. 

“So, how'd you get stuck with me on this fine evening?”

Alexei raised an eyebrow in surprise at his sudden talkative nature, “I not sure. I was supposed to be meeting someone here, Snowy say so, but he not say it was you. I’m surprised, but not sad. You are good captain, and cute. Two stones, one bird.”

Kent laughed then, both out of surprise for the compliment, and Alexei’s idiom mistake.

“It’s two birds, one stone, and uh...thank you, you’re not so bad yourself. Kind of have tall dark and handsome going for you.”

Alexei laughed in return at his statement. “Makes sounds better that way, English not so easy to learn. Many things you say make no sense in Russian, and I think it is same for you. Though, I do understand second thing very well. I think I’m best at this, yes,” he added with a wink.

Kent felt so much more at ease now. Alexei was charming, sweet, and funny. He may have been slightly apprehensive of their strange evening at first, but things were picking up.

“You’re definitely pretty close to best I think. Not many get to the really tall part like you do at least. Plus, accents are pretty hot, and speaking two languages like you do, the hottest.”

Before Alexei had a chance to make a comment in return, the waitress reappeared with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass of the deep red liquid.

“Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?”

Alexei responded first once again, “No, I’m ready, are you Kenny?”

Kent blushed lightly at the sudden use of the pet name. He hadn’t heard anyone call him that besides his mother (or Jack) in a long time. It felt sweet rather than bitter in this instance though. Alexei was nothing like Jack (or his mother) and the nickname filled the air like the first step towards something a little more permanent than just one night.

“Ah, yeah. I can’t get much because of my diet plan anyway, so just whatever you have closest to grilled salmon is great.”

“I’ll have the steak please,” Alexei answered a moment later.

“All right, I’ll put that in right away for you.”

Both of them watched as the waitress walked out of their private room and waited to speak until the doors had fully shut. This time Alexei was the first to break the silence in her wake.

“So why are you here with me?”

“My left winger Swoops, the guy you kept hounding all game, “ Kent chirped lightly, “he looks out for me. He’s a good guy, and I told him I wanted something a little more than club hookups, so I guess his idea of stability was you. Though I do wonder how your goalie and my winger made this happen. They must have some secret hockey mafia going on.”

“No, Russians have secret hockey mafia, you tiny Americans have twitter.”

Kent, who had decided to take a sip of his wine right as Alexei had begun his sentence, now regretted it greatly as Alexei’s quick retort caused him to spray red wine all over the table and the other man.

Kent wasn’t sure that he had ever been more embarrassed as he rushed out of his chair to help the taller man clean up.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I just didn’t expect you to be funny, and you are, and I wasn’t thinking, and I took a sip, and now your shirt is ruined,” Kent rushed out in one long continuous run-on. “I’ll buy you a new one I promise. We can go to a store right now, or my apartment to get you something to change into, if anything will fit that is.”

Alexei, who had not moved this entire time and seemed entirely dumbstruck as the wine on his face slowly dripped red stains down his body, now had an incentive to move. 

“You want we go back to your apartment?” It seemed it was Alexei’s turn to blush as he spoke.

“Uh yeah, if you want,” Kent replied mildly confused at his meaning.

Alexei’s blush creeped up into a grin at that. “You want me take of my shirt in your apartment.”

Kent understood the man’s teasing then, and decided to add some of his own. “Well, it wouldn’t be a club hook up now would it?”

“Not, but it wouldn’t be permanent.”

“Permanent doesn’t have to mean slow.”

“Maybe I like slow.”

Kent didn’t think they were teasing anymore.

“Yeah. I’ve never really tried it before. I don’t know how.

“I can show you.”

“How.”

“Is easy. We take our food back to apartment, eat, talk, then I go back to hotel with your number and call you next day. We text, plan next date, and see each other when we can. You show me cat pictures; I show you dog ones. We become annoyingly cute couple that texts and say cute names. You can be Kenny; I can be Lyosha. Is best that way.”

“When did you have time to figure this all out?”

“I always have plan when I meet someone I like. Doesn’t happen often with so much hockey, but I can’t give up good chance when I get it.”

Kent paused for a minute as he stared at Alexei’s still dripping face.

“I think I just have one thing to add,” he said as he began to use a cloth napkin to clean the Russian off. “Can I kiss you?”

“Not too early?”

Kent didn’t give him the chance to add to the light chirp as he stared into Alexei’s eyes and brought their lips together. The kiss was slightly sticky and sweet from the wine. Neither man seemed to care though as they stayed together for a few seconds longer.

“Slow might be hard.” Kent whispered as he pulled away.

“I think it’s good idea for us.”

“I think it is too.”

Both men smiled at each other then as Kent pulled away and returned to his seat. Just as he sat down, the waitress appeared with their food. She stopped to survey the scene of wine splatter along the table and Alexei and eyed the two warily.

Kent made a move before she could say anything though. “Could we get our food in boxes actually, we need to go back to my apartment and change as you can see.”

The waitress regained her professional composure. “Of course, I’ll be right back with the bill and these boxes.”

As she walked out Kent began to feel his pocket buzz, so he reached in to check who was calling. Swoops glowed across the phone in white letters. Kent quirked an eyebrow at Alexei in question, and upon receiving a smiling nod, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey dude I’m so sorry. You are probably wondering what the heck happened and I can explain. Your date just called me to say that he blew a tire on his way to the restaurant and couldn’t make it. I hope you weren’t stuck there too long alone.”

“Swoops, what are you talking about, my date’s here.”

“But Jeremy just called me to say he couldn’t make it.”

“Who the heck is Jeremy?”

“You’re date.” Swoops replied slowly, as though that would somehow help Kent understand why he was sitting with Alexei Mashkov when he was apparently supposed to be with “Jeremy”.

“You know what dude, just forget about it. I’ll call you later.”

“Oka-“ Swoops began as Kent quickly clicked off the call.

Kent looked up at Alexei wondering how the stars had aligned to cause this mix up. He paused for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say to make sense of the situation.

“I think we have a lot to talk about at my place now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
